Palace of Extremely Odd Floors
Palace of Extremely Odd Floors or PoEOF for short is a remoreseless palace. It's the first palace to ever be playable in the tower based obby genre. 'B'allery LukapickaFROG.png|hints Lgol.png|lol funny z fightign hmmmmm... guide lol: F1: Climb on top of the houses at the start and make your way to the out of place green cube. Climb through the hole and hit the button, then climb back out on top and collect the key. Go through the key door and complete some basic jumps as you progress up. Get ready for some 9 (smh they aren't 9 studs cus gawd nerfed it someone update it for what they are now lol) stud wraparounds, because there's a lot in this tower. Hit the red button and continue on your way until you get to the top. Climb up some more to reach space. F2: Jump across the spheres and studded platforms as you normally would at this point. Be careful at the truss section that you don't fall off attempting to move across. Head onto the push block and make your way into the space house. Climb out of there and traverse across the grey stud platforms up until "thsis epic obstalce course" and find the 7 buttons to progress. One is given to you at the start, you can parkour to the right for another, to the left is another on top of a house, and up the middle is another. You can go below for two more and one outside the tower. After that, all the platforms will be climbable and you can make your way to floor 3. F3: Carefully continue across the studded platforms and squares held up by ropes to get to "Ponky City". Jump on the houses and make your way across the pillars and PunkyJoes, then do a couple of tight wraparounds. Loose platforms follow them, and you continue to find some more of the same as you finish floor 3. F4: At the start of floor 4, avoid the push platforms that will knock you out of orbit. Complete a few more wraparounds with some lava spinners to spice up the atmosphere. Oh did I say a few wraparounds? I actually meant 15 (omg gawd removed some of these update it later kthx), all 8 studs wide, so you better be good at them. Climb on top and head backwards to the push platform and get just enough momentum to make it onto the platform. Be careful not to overshoot it. Continue to make your way up and across towards the not ponky joos and into the upward transporters. Go across the ropes and zipline and make your way up to floor 5. F5: Make your way around the more interesting wraparounds and complete some stickouts as you circle around the floor. Get through the angled stickouts and climb back towards the start of the floor, where you get on top of the studs that you initially went around. Get inside the green cube and make your away around, being careful of the ice studs. Head out and again, on top of the studs you went around at first. Continue with more of the same, wraparounds and basic jumps as you continue up. F6: F7: F8: F9: F10: mo0sic: F1: F2: 007 Sound System Dreamscape F3: F4: F5: F6: F7: F8: F9: F10: